


Snowdrops

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon-Typical mentions of gore, Fluff and Smut, Loud levi headcanon, M/M, Oral Sex, awkward fumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Winter brings idleness and exploration--of a different sort.





	Snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> From the headcanon the Levi is the louder one. But I had to make it sappy.

 

 

That fall was a fumbling one.

  
Erwin moved first, sick with exhaustion after the expedition. He stumbled forward, catching his toe on a rock, and wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him tight to his chest behind the stables just as the air was turning as cold as the knot in his stomach.

  
Half of a body—the top half, face frozen in horror—had fallen on his head and he just couldn’t shake the sensation of his friend dripping in his hair, down the back of his shirt. Hanji had swallowed back heaves, but Levi hadn’t blinked when he handed Erwin his cravat. Erwin had to feel him, whole and pressed against himself, in a rush of aching gratitude. He realized with a flicker of surprise that he could tuck Levi’s whole body under his chin, could fold the entirety of Levi within himself. He forgot just how damn small Levi was with the way he flew.

  
After a few stunned moments, Levi curled steely fingers into Erwin’s blood-splattered uniform, making Erwin’s heart stutter against his ear. Levi’s fingers bled their cold through Erwin’s shirt while Erwin held so still he could see his heartbeat shake their bodies. Erwin didn’t dare rest his cheek against Levi’s hair, and he regretted it afterwards as he signed death notifications alone in his office. And then his stomach rolled at thinking about how soft Levi’s hair looked while he informed families their kids had been torn to shreds, so he shoved it away and bit the inside of his cheek until it bled.

  
He should have told Levi he was glad he was alive.

 

 

  
Levi kissed him first. Or he tried to, a week later, when Erwin’s nerve-endings sang constantly from Levi brushing against him with intention. Levi had astounded him by seeking out subtle touches whenever he could, pressing himself to Erwin’s side when they crossed paths, shoving his face to Erwin’s chest for fleeting moments when no one was around. Apparently, Erwin’s stilted embrace had knocked a dam loose.

  
Erwin was aflame, melting beneath the careful mask he kept in place, heart skittering at Levi’s warm weight, his cold fingers. He was worried he’d burn right through the facade.

  
Levi missed on his first lunge, though, landing chapped lips to the corner of Erwin’s mouth. Erwin leaned into the pressure instinctually, eyes shocked wide, and then found himself staring at Levi’s retreating back seconds later as he stormed out of Erwin’s office with brilliantly flushed ears and a rude gesture tossed over his shoulder. Erwin was glad he was sitting down or he thought his ass might be on the floor.

  
Levi tried again the next evening with stoic determination creasing his brow. That time, he kissed Erwin’s nose while he was hunched over his desk reading reports, claiming it was bigger than Erwin’s mouth, so he had a better chance of hitting it. Erwin was so startled, too busy laughing, that he forgot to kiss Levi back until hurt bloomed in Levi’s eyes.

 

He ducked his head and turned to leave.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

  
“Levi,” Erwin gasped. “Wait.”

  
He caught Levi’s elbow and Levi turned to frown at him from beneath his fall of hair. Erwin tried to smile when leaned up to brush his lips gently to Levi’s eyelids, placing faintly shaking fingers along Levi’s jaw. Hanji crashed into Erwin’s office before he could make his way down to Levi’s mouth. Levi looked like a startled rabbit and Hanji chose to chatter on with wide, wide eyes behind their glasses rather than mention that Erwin’s hands had been slipping to curl around Levi’s waist and Levi’s thighs were shoved between Erwin’s.

  
They went on the next expedition before either of them managed a proper kiss; Erwin caught up in negotiations for funding, and Levi managing this year’s new recruits on their muddy fields, far from where Erwin was trapped in suffocating mansions. But Levi leaned into his side—briefly, subtly—whenever Erwin was still long enough for Levi to find him, and Erwin had felt his kitten-soft hair tickle his nose during one of Levi’s face-to-chest collisions.

  
As they passed through the gate at a gallop, though, Erwin felt a crackle of fear that flooded his veins and turned the tips of his fingers icy like Levi’s. He glanced to his right and Levi met his glance with wide eyes. Erwin flashed him a grin and Levi rolled his eyes at his bullshit. Levi’s lips were pressed together tightly and Erwin might never get to kiss them slack.

  
He might die first.

 

 

  
Two days later, Levi kissed the tense ache from his mouth in the cold behind the stables with silent fire that Erwin groaned into. Erwin might be able to fold Levi within his limbs, but Levi could consume him with that blaze. Levi’s lips were cold like his hands, so Erwin kissed the blueish tinge until his lips bloomed pink, then red.  He was glad Levi made it home alive.

 

Erwin was still shower-damp when Levi turned up at his room that night.

  
“Levi?” Erwin blinked, gaping slightly in surprise at the sight of Levi with wet hair and a clean cape wrapped about his shoulders like a blanket. He shivered slightly.  Erwin stumbled forward, pulling him over the threshold and into his arms before he could ask to come in.

  
Levi shoved his cold nose against Erwin and grumbled, “Want company.”

  
Erwin hadn’t a clue if he meant it as a statement or a question. He would have bet Levi’s ears were red, but his candle was out and Levi was thrown into shadowy silver relief.

  
“Please.” Erwin said, brushing his lips to Levi’s ears. They were hot with a blush.

 

 

Levi had trouble figuring out to put his hands and knocked his teeth against Erwin’s, huffing in frustration and biting his lips too hard when Erwin tried to speak, crawling up his body and licking into his mouth while Erwin lay pinned to his own bed, aroused to pain and panting. Levi didn’t touch Erwin’s erection or his own where it pressed against Erwin’s belly, instead rubbing his face to Erwin’s over and over between his clumsy kisses. He still had his cape wrapped around his shoulders and it canopied them both.

  
When he’d nearly eaten Erwin alive, wiggling in his lap and learning how to make Erwin’s breath hitch—he found his liked his hands best buried in Erwin’s hair, it seemed—Levi curled up on his chest to sleep rather than face the sharp pain that followed every expedition, licking his lips absently as his eyes slipped shut. He tucked his cape up under his chin.

  
“Night,” he muttered into the breathless quiet of Erwin’s bedroom, like making Erwin’s toes curl wasn’t completely earth-shattering.

  
“Levi?” Erwin asked when he could breath. Levi didn’t even twitch. His body was surprisingly heavy and Erwin was achingly hard and he wanted to tell Levi he was glad he was alive. Maybe it was better he didn’t. One dam broken was too much.

  
Erwin didn’t sleep until the sun was rising.

  
He placed a hand by Levi’s nose so he could feel his huffs of breath because Levi slept so quietly it was hard to tell if he was alive, even while the ghost of his frantic kisses still felt sharp on Erwin’s mouth. He licked at the bruises and blood Levi had painted him with and sighed heavily enough that Levi stirred. He rubbed his cheek to Erwin’s chest and wuffed in response, parting his lips on a sleep-muffled moan.

  
Erwin bit down on his sore lips to stop himself from kissing Levi awake for more of his sounds. His cock throbbed back to life under Levi’s body, so Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and stared at the ceiling as the room lightened, until his pelvis stopped aching to grind up against the man asleep against his chest. Erwin stroked Levi’s hair in time to his steady wuffs and willed himself to unconsciousness.

 

 

By the end of that clumsy fall, they’d both somehow survived another season and Erwin knew that Levi screwed his eyes shut and huffed through his nose when he came like he was going into battle. When Erwin kissed him in muted hours between sleep and waking, he made the sweetest little noises, high snuffling cries that made Erwin swallow hard and wonder what Levi would sound like if they weren’t hastily palming each other in closets or grinding fully clothed in Erwin’s office whenever they had more than a few minute alone.

  
Erwin finished his paperwork in the early hours of the morning most nights and Levi prowled the barracks in a constant war with insomnia. They met for bloody kisses and handfuls of stolen sleep when they could.

  
With winter came idleness, and for the time Erwin could recall, he had something he wanted besides the return of spring or to hear Hanji’s reports, futile as they often were.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Levi’s thigh twitched when Erwin brushed his lips against the fading gear-bruises.

  
Erwin had burned with thoughts of what he wanted to do with Levi all day, since Levi had leveled a desperate look at him when they crossed paths in the mess hall, Levi on his way to speak with his recruits about winter training and Erwin to discuss objectives with Hanji. Erwin had to hold his breath to stop himself from catching Levi’s arm and tugging him into a supply closet to swallow Levi down. But he wanted Levi slow now, while he had the time for it.

  
Levi looked so good hanging off the end of his bed with his legs splayed for Erwin to kneel between that Erwin had initially stared so long Levi growled at him to get on with it, ears flaming in a way Erwin was absurdly endeared to.

  
Erwin dragged his lips up the inside of Levi’s leg, pressing wet kisses into Levi’s thick muscles. He saw Levi clench the sheets out of the corner of his eye, forearms flexing, but otherwise he didn’t even seem to be breathing. When Erwin reached the crinkled skin where Levi’s thigh met his hips, he nuzzled and mouthed at the skin there, inhaling Levi’s heavy-sweet scent he’d come to associate with salt and darkness and blowing Levi in his office closet.

  
Erwin groaned softly, so fucking _relieved_ he had time to lick at Levi all night if he wanted. “You smell so good,” he murmured into Levi’s dark curls.

  
Levi exhaled a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve said.” His hands fisted the sheets tighter and his legs shivered like he wanted to wrap them around Erwin’s shoulders.

  
Erwin pulled back to glance up and Levi’s cock dragged sticky against his cheek as he did so. Levi shuddered and tensed, staring down at Erwin with his lips pressed together, brows pulled tight. His blush burned from his ears down his chest now. Erwin rubbed at his legs and moaned his appreciation. Levi shivered again and his lips thinned further, white around the edges with the force he used to keep them shut. His eyes flickered, wide and dark, over Erwin’s naked body.

  
“Levi,” Erwin said, as gently as he could manage. “Have you ever done this before?” He pressed another kiss to Levi thigh and ran his hands slowly over Levi’s calves again and again.

  
Levi shot him a withering look before averting his eyes. “Yeah, in your broom closet, day before yesterday. Was that not you?”

  
Erwin tried not to smile and failed. Levi cock bobbed in front of him, head shiny and damp, so he leaned forward to press his tongue to the slit and hide his grin. Levi inhaled, sharp.

  
“No,” Erwin said when he’d licked the precum from his mouth. “I mean, before me.”

  
Levi’s gaze snapped to his. “Who the fuck would I have fucked?” He narrowed his eyes and bristled.

  
“Ah,” Erwin backtracked. “I didn’t mean—”

  
Levi raised a brow.

  
Erwin sighed and nuzzled his cock, letting it drag slick around his lips, trying to show his appreciation in a way that Levi would understand. “I just meant you can relax.”

  
“I am, or I wouldn’t put my dick in your mouth.”

  
Erwin huffed and hid another smile in the velvety soft of Levi’s cock. “You’re absolutely right,” he said, hearing his own pleasure projected like a fucking flare in the timber of his voice.

  
“Are we gonna fuck, or are you going to talk until I pass out?” Levi’s hands flexed again, so Erwin took them and placed them in his hair, curling Levi’s fingers so Levi knew he could _pull_.

  
“We can do both,” Erwin said against Levi’s wet cock. Levi’s breath hitched and his hips jerked so slightly, cock nudging Erwin’s lips. Erwin bit back groaning, " _fuck my face Levi, holy fuck_ ," in a massive show of willpower. “Tell me what you like,” he managed instead. He couldn’t help himself and slipped his lips over the swollen head to suck lightly, rhythmically, eyes fluttering closed.

  
“I— _oh_ ,” Levi breathed. His fingers tightened in Erwin’s hair.

  
_Yes_ , Erwin thought, pressing his tongue into Levi’s oozing slit. He listened for another moan.

  
“I don’t know what I like.” Levi’s voice wobbled and he wound his fingers tighter in Erwin’s hair.

  
Erwin pulled back with a soft groan. “Then tell me what feels good.” He widened his eyes and tilted his head, aware of how slick his lips were and how Levi’s gaze flickered around his mouth.

  
“Are you fishing for compliments or something?” Levi’s brows pulled together again like he was trying to find the joke in Erwin’s words.

  
Erwin shook his head. “I like your voice.”

  
Levi blinked. “Shut the fuck up.” His snap came out quiet and wavering.

  
“I mean it.” Erwin cradled his cock and rubbed his lips over the head again.

  
“ _Ah_ ,” Levi sighed before he could stop himself.

  
“Like _that_ ,” Erwin said, hearing his voice drop to match Levi’s. “Perfect Levi, that’s perfect.”

  
“Sh-shut up,” Levi shivered. He was staring down at Erwin slightly dazed, lips parted and swollen from before when he’d kissed Erwin to within an inch of his life.

  
Erwin fisted himself and wrapped his lips around Levi’s cock, groaning and jerking himself in tight pumps when Levi let out another shuddering moan. It was so quiet Erwin barely caught it, but hell was it gorgeous. He swallowed as much of Levi has he could manage and glanced up.

  
Levi blinked hazily down at him. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, eyes fixing on Erwin’s lips stretched around himself.

  
Erwin widened his eyes and groaned, swallowed hard around Levi.

  
“Oh _fuck_ ,” Levi moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut.

  
Erwin pulled off of him. “Like that?”

  
“Y-yes,” Levi groaned. His hips jerked with the loss.

  
Erwin took him gently back in his mouth and lapped, swallowed, and suckled until Levi shivered and broke with a tiny sobbing moan that left Erwin’s cock drooling onto his floor.

  
“You taste good,” Erwin said, licking Levi off his lips.

  
“Shut the fuck up,” Levi groaned. His hair stuck to his forehead and his flush had turned splotchy, eyes out of focus and drooping. Erwin thought he was beautiful. He told Levi so when he took one of his nipples into his mouth, mumbling the words into Levi’s chest, wondering how he’d missed his nipples in all their awkward fumbling.

  
Levi moaned.

  
Erwin wrapped himself in the sound.

 

 

To Erwin’s utter shock, Levi sought out physical contact after sex with single-minded insistence. He took to running his hands through Erwin’s hair to undo the mess he’d made during sex and Erwin didn’t dare comment on it, afraid to break the spell. Sometimes he spoke while he ran his hands over Erwin’s body, rather than just listening to Erwin talk or letting the silence fall warm and heavy. Erwin was never sure what to expect when Levi started talking, and he rambled about his horse more often than not. Erwin asked him if he’d ever wanted a pet and Levi fell silent, curling up against Erwin’s side and closing his eyes tight, so Erwin didn’t push him, happy to listen to whatever Levi was offering.

 

Sometimes, Levi laughed and Erwin kissed him until they were both breathless and grinding helplessly against each other. Those night, Erwin feel asleep with his hair a mess. Those nights Levi was loudest, arching with shivering muscles and too worn out to stifle his cries.

  
  
One of those nights, Erwin licked his throat, stilling his hips so he could appreciate the vibrations of Levi’s soft sounds. “You don’t have to be quiet here. It’s not a closet. The door’s locked.” He nuzzled Levi’s throat and kissed his way up to Levi’s mouth.

  
Levi pulled away and leveled a damp-eyed glared at him. “I am loud.” His voice was hoarse. Erwin smiled because he supposed Levi was being loud, dangerously so given his background. It was endlessly flattering.

  
Erwin rolled his hips into Levi with a sharp thrust. Levi’s jaw fell open on a silent gasp.

  
“Let’s try something,” Erwin said. He had to work to stop his hips from continuously rocking back into Levi’s hot little body and he hissed at the loss when he pulled out. Levi did not look pleased.

  
Until Erwin had nudged him onto his stomach and pulled him onto his hands and knees. Then Erwin was rewarded with a soft, “ _Oh_.”

  
“Oh fuck,” Erwin groaned when he pushed back into Levi. “You’re so _tight_ , Levi. I never think I’ll fit inside, but you always manage.” Levi whimpered, hands scrambling against the sheets. Erwin curled himself around Levi’s body, wrapping him up in his arms. “You’re so good, Levi. You’re so damn perfect.”

  
Levi moaned, voice cracking and tired.

  
“There,” Erwin murmured into his shoulders, trying to slow his erratic thrusts. “Can you hear yourself?”

  
“ _Oh_ ,” Levi sobbed, pushing back into Erwin’s hips.

  
“And you’re so, _oh shit_ —you’re so fucking wet from me. That’s me inside you.” Erwin’s voice was fading out as he pressed his lips to the side of Levi’s throat and moved a hand to cover Levi’s eyes. “Fuck,” he whispered, feeling Levi’s lashes flutter against his palm. “Just listen to yourself.  Listen, Levi.” His own voice was breaking down.

  
Levi pushed his face into Erwin's hand for support and shoved himself back on shaky limbs. He sighed out a broken exhale.

  
“More,” Erwin begged. “I want more of you, Levi. I’m so fucking selfish.”

  
The line of Levi's body arched, suspended between Erwin’s hips and his hand. “ _Erwin_ ,” he cried.

  
“Like that,” Erwin said against his sweat-damp shoulder. He slid his hand down over Levi’s cheek to stroke his throat gently in time with his thrusts.

  
Levi sobbed.

  
“ _Ah_ ,” he groaned and shivered, voice slipping low and guttural as he told Erwin, “ _There_. Again.” Then climbing high on mewling cries as his body tightened and fluttered around Erwin.

  
Erwin murmured a string of praise and quietly lost his mind in Levi’s noises. It was the sound Levi made when he came that tipped Erwin into his own orgasm. A wail, heavy with relief and breaking halfway through. Erwin froze and pressed his face to Levi’s shoulders and came to the sound of Levi’s whimpers.

  
_I’m so selfish_ , Erwin thought as he licked Levi clean and still wanted more. Levi could barely open his eyes and his ass was loose, a mess Erwin wanted to push into one more time.

  
Levi smiled faintly like he knew and wrapped his hand around Erwin’s cock.

  
“I don’t think I can get hard again,” Erwin said, but he was already rolling into Levi’s little palm.

  
“You think I can?” Levi huffed. Erwin throbbed in his hand.

  
He leaned back against the pillows, lazy and half-awake, and guided Erwin into place.

  
“Levi—” Erwin began.

  
“While we can,” Levi cut him off, helping Erwin fit his soft, spent cock into his body, laughing and squeezing Erwin out a few times. “Gross,” he said, but his voice was lighter than Erwin had heard. They managed, eventually, and Erwin grew hard in tired pulses inside Levi.

  
“Oh,” Levi breathed, “I can feel that.”

  
“I’d hope so,” Erwin said, pressed his grin to Levi’s neck.

  
Levi snorted.

  
“No!” Erwin gasped, laughing, as Levi’s body squeezed him back out. “Don’t laugh.”

  
He pushed back into Levi, working his hips in little circles.

  
Levi sighed and wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist. He was hardening against Erwin’s stomach. “Feels good,” he said. “If I fall asleep, don’t stop.”

  
“You won’t fall asleep,” Erwin said. He wanted to fall asleep in Levi himself.

  
Levi didn’t fall asleep. He dug his heels into Erwin’s ass and arched his back and cried himself hoarse.

 

 

Erwin thought, as winter dragged, that he was addicted to Levi’s private touches. In his office while he worked, he imagined Levi’s fingers in his hair or wished Levi’s heavy weight was in his lap so he could rest his chin on Levi’s shoulder while he read. It was dangerous and Erwin wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that winter would have to end eventually. Every time he lost himself inside Levi, he thought it might be nice to stay a while.

  
_While we can_ , Levi had said. So Erwin buried himself again and again in wet heat. He stored up all the fragile things Levi was willing to tell him.

 

 

On the first day hints of spring flickered through the air, Levi met Erwin’s gaze, whip-sharp and wide-eyed like that day they rode off to an expedition without having kissed. Erwin smiled, soft, and nodded.

 

“Oh _god_ ,” Levi tossed his head and ran his hands down his stomach to run his thumb around his weeping head and cup his own balls.  Erwin lost his breath at the sight he made and thrust up hard for relief. “Fuck, Erwin. Again.” His head lolled when Erwin tightened his hold on his hips and let Levi use his body. He panted as Levi squirmed.

  
Levi’s eyes were wicked and Erwin was glad to take that memory beyond the wall.  Levi had taken to sex like he'd taken to flying.  Erwin couldn't keep up, but hell had he tried that winter.  He'd miss the sounds Levi made when he was in the capital for weeks on end.

  
“More, Levi.” He gasped. He hardly recognized his voice.

  
Levi slowed his rolling bounces in Erwin’s lap to tilt his head. “Erwin?” His body clenched reflexively.

  
“Louder, please Levi. It’s all so loud. The screams and voices and titans. The orders.” He closed his eyes and huffed. “I want to drown it out with you,” he admitted.

  
“Erwin…”

  
“When I die...I don't know. Ah, what the hell Levi, I’d rather to hear your cries over mine. Fuck, never mind.” Erwin thought he might be blushing.

  
"What the fuck." Levi sat heavy on his hips and Erwin felt his fingers reaching to brush over his mouth. “That’s not real sexy, Erwin.”

  
Erwin smiled, aching. “Do you understand?”

  
“Open your eyes, bastard.”

  
Erwin swallowed and cracked his eyes. It was odd to feel shy around Levi whilst lodged in his body.

  
“Yeah, I get it, you ass.” Levi tilted his head. “You wouldn’t cry, though.” His eyes were enormous and sad, but his lips curled into the smile he wielded when he knew he was about to get under Erwin’s skin. He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “Fuck me hard enough to make me scream. Titan never shut the fuck up, that’s a lot of bullshit to drown out.”

  
“Holy shit.” Erwin’s hips jerked.

  
“There you go,” Levi purred, impish. He ground down to meet Erwin. Erwin had a wild flash of saying the same to Levi months back, the first time Levi really let himself go and absolutely howled himself hoarse while Erwin ate him out.

 

  
“Oh god,” Levi had said, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Who knew that licking an asshole was so fucking good.” He huffed and squirmed. Then paused and pushed up on his elbows to look seriously at Erwin. “Wait, does everyone know?” Erwin had laughed against his ass and the vibrations made Levi groan and bear frantically down against Erwin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

  
Levi tilted his head again and Erwin thought maybe he was recalling the same moment.

  
“You little shit,” Erwin breathed. He had to lose himself in Levi right that moment or he was going to cry because spring was coming and with it, an endless stream of death notifications.

  
“C’mon, you fuck,” Levi breathed, eyes damp and dark.

  
Erwin flipped them in a heartbeat and buried his face in Levi’s neck. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Levi muttered, breath hitching. “We’ll see.” His legs were too tight around Erwin’s waist.

  
Erwin growled out his sadness and Levi wailed his own.

 

  
Levi woke him near dawn, hardly able to lift his own head, and pulled Erwin to curl behind him. Erwin saw in the first day of the new expedition season with his lips in Levi’s kitten-soft hair, sticky like damp feathers now, listening to Levi cry, soft like he used to be, too tired to do more than shiver.

  
“I’m so selfish,” Erwin groaned just before his quiet orgasm rippled through him, tightening at his lower back.

  
“You think I’m not?” Levi said, very quietly. “You really are stupid.” He craned his neck to roll his eyes at Erwin.

  
Erwin was laughing when he came, so he wouldn’t cry.

 

  
  
Erwin rode through the gates to their first expedition of the season knowing he had to slump down when he knelt between Levi’s legs, he was that tiny. Erwin associated the cold with finding Levi on his bed in a bundle of blankets with just his red, upturned nose visible, and freezing feet placed against his ass to wake him when Levi was the first up and horny.

  
_Levi_.

  
Levi liked morning sex and Erwin preferred it at night, so sometimes the lines blurred until shadows melted into harsh winter sunlight while Levi huffed and sighed and they found some kind of messy compromise. Levi wanted to be eaten out  _constantly,_ though he refused to ask for it, and he lapped at Erwin’s cock with low hums if his feet weren't cold enough to wake Erwin in the mornings.

  
Levi had a wicked sense of humor and a moan to bring back the dead.

  
Erwin privately thought those memories would be a lot to lose and he hoped Levi knew his quiet sentences were pressed like flowers in his mind.

 

Levi met his gaze, eyes huge and dark as their horses took to the open fields past the wall, and Erwin wondered if Levi knew just how selfish he was.

 

 


End file.
